Camp Love
by mello-jeevas
Summary: Riku leaves for a month of camp.  He doesn't expect to make any friends.  He does find friendship in a certain blue eyed brown haired boy.  Will Riku find something more than just a good friend in the boy? Please Read!


Okay this is a story that I've been writing in school since last year. I finished it up this week so I thought I should put it on. No, I will still finish my other RikuxSora story. This one is done so I'm just uploading it.

000000000000000000000000000

"Get up sleepy head!" a bubbly voice yelled in my ear.

"Uhh... Go away mom," I muttered, rolling over onto my stomach.

"Riku get up! Today you go to summer camp," my mom said. I could picture her posture perfectly; Hands on her hips with her lip jutting out a bit in a pout.

"I don't wanna go. Just let me sleep," I told her.

The sound of moving feet made me tense. It could only mean one thing. She was getting the water. Desperately, I tried to roll off the bed. Finally, I hit the floor and rolled under the bed.

"Rikuuuu!" my mom called. "Don't hide from me. I only want you to get ready!"

I scoffed, but quickly bit my tongue. If Mom found me, I would be soaked in cold water.

"Aha! I heard that!" she exclaimed.

Footsteps rushed around the bed to where I was hiding. I groaned and tried to cover myself with the blanket. I was too slow though because I was soon soaked in cold water.

"Mom," I whined, "now I'm going to have to dry off."

"Take a shower honey, and meet me in the kitchen in 30 minutes," was all she said.

Groaning again, I rolled out from under the bed. I got ready for my shower then headed into the bathroom. when I got into the bathroom, I turned on the water and got in.

Walking out of the bathroom in fresh, clean clothes, I smiled. Summer camp. 1 whole month away from my mom. I might even make some friends... yeah right. I was quiet person, usually sitting by myself and not talking.

"Riku, it's been 30 minutes," my mom informed me.

I grumbled and walked a little faster into the kitchen. "What's for breakfast?" I asked.

My mom shrugged. "I don't know. I think we have cereal."

"You're supposed to know!" I told her, aggravated. Sometimes it felt like I was more the parent than she was.

"Oh Riku," she said as she ruffled my silver hair, "I have to go to work. I can't make you breakfast. The bus to pick you up for camp will be here in an hour. Make sure everything's packed."

I nodded. "I packed yesterday."

Mom gave me a kiss on the cheek, which I rubbed off like a five-year old, and then left. I finally had the house to myself. I skipped breakfast and decided to watch TV. Somehow I fell aslee, so the hour passed by quickly.

HONK!

"Ah!" I screamed as I fell off the couch. The bus was here.

Quickly, I got up and grabbed my bags. I ran out the door and got into a blue bus. I told the driver my name, he checked it, then I went to sit in the back of the bus.

There was hardly anyone on the bus, so I must have been one of the first people to be picked up. I pulled out my Ipod and started listening to 'Falling Down' by Silverstien.

I started sleeping halfway through the song. By the time I woke up, the bus was almost all the way full. I looked disdainfully at my Ipod; it had run out of battery while I was sleeping.

"Shitty electronics," I cursed as I put it back in my pocket.

The ride was long and boring. I figured that we had at least an hour's ride left. Looking out the window, I saw that w were driving through the country. There were farms with cows and horses.

We stopped at an old, dirt road. There was a small boy with spiky brown hair standing there. He had a smile on his face and his blue eyes were sparkling. He was really cute.

The bus stopped and the blue-eyed boy sprang up with his bags before running onto the bus. When he got onto the bus, I could tell that not only was he small, but he was really short too.

He walked down the aisle of the bus. For a second, I wanted to tell him to sit with me, but I didn't. He kept looking at seats, but they were all full. Finally he got to mine and saw that I wasn't sitting with anyone. He put his stuff under the seat and sat next to me.

"Hi, I'm Sora!" he told me. Sora stuck out his hand.

Hesitantly, I shook his hand. "I'm Riku."

Sora smiled brightly and shook my hand a little stronger. I jerked my hand back before it fell off. Sora's smile dimmed.

"Sorry, I'm a little hyper. I've never been to camp before," Sora said shyly

"That's okay," I told him. This boy was strange.

We sat in silence for a while. Sora swung his feet and occasionally hummed. I stayed still; silently regretting that I fell asleep with my Ipod on.

"How old are you?" Sora asked.

I looked at him. "Why do you want to know?"

Sora's smile got bigger. "So we can be friends! Then I can talk to someone when we get there."

I smiled. "Okay. I'm 15. What about you?"

"I'm only 14." Sora pouted.

"Then you can hang out with an older kid," I told him.

Sora smiled again. "Okay!"

I leaned back in my seat and looked out the window. We were past all the farms. Now, we were in a small town. Nothing too fancy, but it wasn't shabby either. We passed a town sign that read 'Sunflake Falls'. What a weird name.

I looked over at Sora; he was sleeping. I turned back to the window. After we got to comp, Sora and I probably wouldn't have a chance to talk. Not that that really mattered. The only good thing about camp was getting away from my mom.

"Only 10 minutes 'till we reach the camp. Everyone get their stuff together," the bus driver said.

There was a chorus of 'okays' and 'yes sirs'.

I hit my bag with my feet to make sure it was still there. When I determined that it was, I felt for Sora's bag. The kid was still sleeping. I thought about waking him up, but decided against it. He looked really tired now that he wasn't moving or talking. There were even bags under his eyes.

"Mm... bllaa... nhh," Sora mumbled. Then his head fell on my shoulder and his hands gripped my arm.

I tensed up immediately. "Sora." I said. The name still sounded weird on my lips. "Sora, wake up!"

Sora mumbled again then opened his eyes.

"Who are you?" he asked.

I sighed and looked down at Sora's hands, hoping he would move.

"Huh?... Oh, sorry! I cling to things when I sleep," Sora rushed. He had a slight blush on his face.

"It's fine," I lied. "You do remember me, don't you? I'm Riku."

Sora had a confused look on his face. Quickly, a smile spread over his face though. "Yeah Riku! And you're 15 right?"

"Yep."

"Okay everybody, we're here. Please gather your stuff. DON'T leave anything. Nothing. No one thing. Thank you," the bus driver told us.

Sora looked stricken at the driver's words. He fiddled with his fingers then bit his lip.

"Is something wrong?" I asked.

"What if I forget something?"

I laughed. "Don't worry. The bus driver won't notice."

Sora smiled. He reached down and grabbed his bags. He sat them on his lap then reached down and grabbed mine.

"Here you go!" Sora exclaimed.

"Thanks." I grabbed my bags form him.

People started getting up and leaving. Sora and I stood up and followed them. We all stopped in a little clearing that was marked with trees.

"Hello kiddos!" a pink-haired man said. He seemed to come out of nowhere.

Everyone said hello back. Well, except me, because this pink-haired man freaked me out.

"I'm Marluxia. I'll be one of your camp counselors. Your other counselors and instructors will be here in a minute," Marluxia told us.

I looked over to my left, expecting to see Sora, but he wasn't there. He had probably made another 'friend' while walking over here. I looked around at the other kids. They were all standing around talking or just zoning out.

Marluxia cleared his thought, rather loudly, and everyone looked at him. He was standing in front of some other counselors and instructors.

"Okay, now that were all here, we can introduce ourselves," Marluxia said. "There are 60 of you campers and 12 counselors including me. You will be in groups of 5 campers and 1 counselor."

A red-headed man walked up and stood next to Marluxia. The other counselors followed his example until they were all in line.

"I'm Axel," said the red-headed man.

"I'm Vexen," said the blond man beside Axel.

"I'm Luxord."

"I'm Larxene."

The counselors name themselves one by one. I tuned out though. I wouldn't remember their names anyway.

"Okay, now that we all know each other, let's get into our groups," Marluxia said. He seemed to be the lead counselor. "Axel, call out the campers that will be rooming with you."

"Will do boss," Axel said. "Riku, Sora, Roxas, Siax, and umm... Kai- Kar- uhh... Kairi?"

"You got it right," said a red-haired girl from the crowd. She was smiling like crazy.

I walked out of the crowd and stood next to Axel. Soon enough all our group members were gathered by Axel.

"Okay guys, and girl, let's go check out our cabin," Axel told us.

Kairi ran up to Axel and held his hand. "I wanna show them where it is! Mom said that I could!" she told him. So they were related.

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever," Axel muttered.

Kairi happily skipped off, pulling Axel along with her. Everyone else had to walk quickly to keep up.

"Riku!" Sora called.

I looked behind me to see Sora running up to me. "Hi."

"Hey Riku! We're in the same group! Isn't that awesome!" Sora's bubbly voice said.

"Yep."

"You don't sound very excited."

"Trust me, I couldn't be happier," I assured him.

Sora smiled and reached for my hand. He gripped it in his. Sora's hand was warm and it felt nice, but I tensed up anyway. Quickly, I pulled my hand away.

Sora pouted. "I wanna hold your hand."

I looked away. "You can't. It makes me uncomfortable."

"So... You're straight? Is that it?" Sora asked. He was smiling again.

"Well, no I'm bi."

Sora looked really confused now. "Then why can't I hold your hand?"

"Because I don't like it when _anyone_ touches me. Bad experiences," I told him. I tried a smile, but it was so forced that Sora must have noticed it was fake. If he did, he didn't say anything.

"Oh, well okay."

Sora and I were far behind the rest of our group. I ran to catch up with them and Sora followed.

"Okay guys," Axel started saying once we caught up, "this is our cabin. Cabin number 8. Got it memorized? … Good, now go on in and choose a bunk."

Got it memorized?... Who the hell says that?

I walked into the cabin and went straight to the back room. It was the same room I was in last year. Sitting my stuff down on the bottom bunk, I noticed that some blond kid had followed me. I felt disappointed for a second. I wanted to bunk with Sora, but that was silly. I hardly knew Sora, it wasn't like we were friends or anything.

"Hey," I heard Sora say. "I wanted to share a bunk with Riku."

The other boy turned to look at Sora. "But there aren't any beds left."

Axel strode into the room to see what was going on. "What's wrong guys?" he asked.

I let the blond guy explain it. "This is the only bed left, but that guy wants it." He pointed at Sora.

"Riku's my friend!" Sora defended.

Axel sighed. "This isn't Pre-K people. Roxas, do you want to bunk with me or do you really want 'that' bed?"

Roxas, the blond guy, shrugged his shoulders. "It doesn't matter to me."

Axel walked out of the room. When Roxas didn't follow him, he came back and gestured for him to come. Roxas left the room.

"Yay!" Sora squealed. He rushed towards me to give me a hug, but stopped. "Heheh, sorry."

"It's okay. At least you remembered."

After we finished unpacking we were supposed to meet in the middle room. That was where any meetings that our group had would be held.

"Rikuuuu, hurry up. You're sooo slow" Sora whined.

I grimaced. That was what I was stuck with.

"Sora it's been five minutes. If it's that boring staying here, then go ahead and go the the middle room," I snapped at him.

Sora pouted. "But we're friends... I want to wait for you."

I wanted to snap at Sora. He was getting on my nerves. How were we friends? I hardly knew him.

"Sora how are we friends? I hardly know you!"

Sora looked away. "You're nice to me. You know my age. I like you." He was blushing slightly.

"You like me? Like, how like?" I asked.

Sora blushed even more. "Not like that! I mean, like a friend."

I laughed before answering, "then I like you as a friend too."

"Yay!" Sora clapped his hands happily.

I sat my last shirt in a drawer. "I'm done unpacking. Let's go to the middle room."

"Okay!"

Sora jumped up and raced out of the room. I would have chased after him, but, well... I was just lazy. I walked to the room and took the seat next to Sora. I was the last one to finish unpacking. Didn't anyone take their time around here?

"Okay," Axel said. He was sitting on top of a table in the middle of the room. "Today you guys can chill or whatever. Starting tomorrow though, you have 1 class that you go to. The class is only 45 minutes so it's not that bad. The rest of the day is your."

Sora and Kairi whooped at the same time. Then they looked at each other and laughed. I looked back at the table, but Axel was gone. Where did he go?

"Riku! Riku!" Sora said. "Wanna go swimming with me?"

"Well umm...," I started. Sora gave me a dejected puppy look. "Fine."

"Yes! Come on, let's go change," Sora said as he rushed out of the room.

I followed behind Sora at a normal person pace. By the time I got into the room, he was already in his boxers. I rolled my eyes and grabbed my swim trunks and a manly tank top.

"I'm changing in the bathroom," I told Sora.

Sora rolled his eyes. "We're both guys Riku."

"Be right back."

Sora was waiting outside the bathroom once I finished changing.

"Why are you wearing a top?" Sora asked.

"I'm uhh..." I tried to think of a good lie. Sora couldn't know the truth. "I'm insecure about my weight."

Sora looked confused. "But you're really skinny. How much do you weigh?"

I looked down. "120 pounds."

Sora looked shocked. "You're super skinny! Take that stupid top off. You're way too insecure."

"No," I told him. "I don't want to."

Sora's hands gripped my shirt. "You have to realize that you're really skinny."

"F-fine." I turned around and took off my shirt.

Sora gasped and I cringed. Hands touched my back. I tensed up at the unwelcome touch.

"Riku... What happened to your back?" Sora asked. He kept his hands on my back.

"Nothing. Just forget it please."

Sora sounded angry when he spoke next. "There are _scars_ on your back Riku. That's not nothing."

I turned around and Sora gasped again. His hands traced the scars on my chest now.

"Riku... What happened to you?" Sora asked.

I shook my head. "We were going to go swimming, not play twenty questions," I reminded him.

Sora nodded. "O-okay."

I put my tank back on and walked outside. I didn't look behind me to see if Sora was following me. He would follow me. Then, like everyone else who saw the scars, he would slowly inch out of my life. I didn't care anymore.

Sora and I reached the pool about two minutes later. Our cabin was really close to the pool. I sat down and stuck my feet in the water. To my surprise, Sora sat next to me and gave me a big hug.

"Sora, why are you touching me?" I asked.

Sora blushed and pulled back. "Sorry, you just looked so sad."

"Thanks," I said as I smiled.

Sora sat next to me, sticking his feet into the water like I had done. We sat that way for a while. I was aware of Sora's hand inching closer and closer to mine. When his hand finally rested on top of mine, I smiled.

Weirdly though, I didn't tense up. I didn't feel uncomfortable at all. Sliding my hand into his, I saw Sora smiling at me. It felt great to finally be able to connect with someone.

"Come on, let's swim. That's why we came here after all," Sora said.

He let go of my hand and jumped into the pool. I followed right after him.

Sora and I had been swimming for a while when we heard a whistle. We both turned around to see who had made the noise.

"You two, what are you doing?" a man asked. He had black hair with grey stripes held back in a ponytail.

"We're swimming," I told him.

Now that I thought about it, he was one of the counselors. His name was Xiggy or something like that.

"You're uh... Xiggy right?" I asked.

The man laughed loudly. "The name's Xigbar, but you can call me Xiggy if you want. You can't go swimming though without a lifeguard on duty," Xigbar informed us.

"Sorry Xiggy," Sora said. He looked down at his hands.

"Hey, it's okay kid. It's the first day."

Sora smiled up at him. He jumped out of the pool and gave Xigbar a big hug. Then he pulled back and held out his hand.

"I'm Sora! And Riku is over there," Sora exclaimed. I waved when Sora introduced me.

Xigbar shook hands with Sora. He walked over to the side of the pool and held out his hand.

"Hey Riku."

I took his hand, which he used to pull me out of the pool, and gave him a nod. I didn't really want to talk to someone who would go by the name 'Xiggy'. Maybe I was just nervous though...

"Hey... uh Xiggy," I said hesitantly.

Xigbar laughed. "Don't worry, you'll get used to it. Every counselor gets a nickname here."

Sora giggled. "That's cool!"

"Well, come on you two. Lunch is ready," Xigbar told us.

We all walked towards a big building. It was old looking, but seemed sturdy enough. As long as it didn't fall down this month, I was fine with it.

"Riku are you tired?" Sora asked me.

After we ate lunch, we had gone back to the pool with Xigbar. Pretty much, the whole day we spent at the pool. Now Sora and I were back in our room. We just had laid down to go to sleep.

"Not really," I admitted.

Sora leaned down from the top bunk. "Wanna talk?" he asked with a smile on his face.

"Sure."

Sora silently whooped then climbed down the latter. He crawled into bed with me and sat on my stomach.

"Oof! Sora you're sitting on me!" I told him as I tried to push him off.

"Heheheh, I know!"

Sora rolled off and sat next to me. I sat up so I could see him better.

"So Riku," Sora started, "you wanna tell me about what happened to you?"

Sora put his hand, palm down, on my leg. I wanted to hold it, but I didn't. Sora looked expectantly at me. It wasn't good to keep secrets from friends, but I hardly knew Sora.

"Sora, no offense, but I hardly know you. I don't feel comfortable telling you."

Sora pouted and grabbed my hand. "Riku! I'll tell you anything about me. Anything you want to know."

I nervously looked away. "Just give me some time. I mean, we're here for a month, so we have time. I think we'll be great friends," I told him. I wasn't too sure that that was true, but it seemed to make Sora happy.

"Okay!" Sora said, shaking my hand up and down.

I laid back down. "I'm tired now. Why don't we get some sleep?"

Sora nodded and laid down beside me. He snuggled close to me. Once again I tensed up.

"In our own beds," I added.

"But Riku! I don't want to climb back up!" Sora whined.

"Fine... Just stay on 'that' side of the bed."

ooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Rise and shine gu-" a cheery voice said, Axel. "What the hell?"

"Mnnn..." I groaned. My arm hurt. I looked over at it, but saw a Sora instead.

"G'mornin... Riku..." Sora said, sleep still in his voice.

Axel cleared his throat. "What the hell?"

Looking over I saw Axel. Then it all clicked. Sora was snuggled up on my arm. Surprisingly, I didn't tense up. Maybe it was because I was tired?

"Sora you said you would stay on that side of the bed," I complained.

Sora pouted at me. "But I told you on the bus that I cling to stuff when I sleep."

Axel cleared his throat again. "Again, I repeat, what the hell?" he repeated loudly.

I turned to Axel. "Sora was on my bed last night. We were talking, but Sora was too tired to climb back on his bed after we finished. He was supposed to stay on _his_ side of the bed."

"Yeah, of course that's what happened," Axel said, smirking.

I rolled my eyes. "Go away Axel."

"No can do," Axel said. "You guys have to go to breakfast."

Sora jumped over me and out of bed in a flash. "Yay! Food!" he squealed.

I smiled at the cute brunette. Then to Axel I said, "go away. We're changing."

Axel walked out of the room. Once the door shut, I got out of bed. Sora was almost finished changing. He just had to pull his shirt over his spiky, brown hair.

"Is your hair naturally spiky?" I asked.

Sora nodded. "Yep! No matter what I do, it doesn't go down. I like it though."

I smiled. Sora was so cute about everything. I grabbed some clothes and changed. Sora was looking at my chest and back the whole time. It made me feel weird.

When I finished changing, Sora and I went to the middle room. No one was there though, so we went to cafeteria.

"Hey Riku," Sora said.

"Yeah?"

"You don't eat a lot do you?" he asked.

I looked down at my plate. There was a pancake and a little bit of hash browns. I hadn't ate anything yet.

"Not really. I usually don't eat breakfast though," I admitted.

Sora gaped at me. "Breakfast is the most important meal! How could you skip it?"

I shrugged. "Mostly because I don't have enough time in the morning."

Sora shook his head, but left it alone.

After we finished eating, we were supposed to go to the middle room to get our schedule. That was where Sora and me were right now.

"Okay," Axel started, "I'll call you by name to get your schedule and then you leave."

Everyone nodded.

"Siax."

Siax got up, grabbed his paper, then walked out the door.

"Roxas."

Roxas did exactly as Siax did.

"Kairi."

Kairi did the same as the other two boys.

"Riku."

I got up and grabbed my paper. Unlike everyone else though, I waited.

"Sora."

Sora bounced up and hugged Axel before grabbing his paper. Then he ran over to me.

"What do you have today?" Sora asked me.

I looked at my sheet before answering. "I have lake biology with Vexen. What about you?"

Sora wrinkled his nose and pouted. "I have canoeing with Larxene."

I started to walk out the door, motioning with my hand for Sora to follow. He did so slowly, as if in thought rather than being sad. Looking over at the map, I realized our classes were fairly close together.

Turning to Sora, I was about to reassure him that I would meet him when class was over, when he hugged me. I waited for my body to tense up. It didn't. The speed at which I was becoming used to Sora was scaring me. Usually I didn't warm up to anyone at all.

Awkwardly I patted Sora's back. "You okay?"

Sora nodded. After a minute of just standing there, Sora pulled back. He had a cute blush on his face.

"Sorry. I just wanted a hug. It's been a while since I had a good one."

I nodded, excepting his answer. "Well let's go. I'll walk you to your class if you'd like," I offered.

Sora nodded eagerly. "Okay!"

ooooooooooooooooooooo

"Okay kids, line u. We'll be collecting algae today," a blond, sickly looking man said. He was Vexen.

Some of the kids groaned, but most stayed silent; too afraid of catching the creepy man's attention to make a noise. In spite of the weird feeling I was getting Vexen, I lined up to get my net with all the other kids.

"After getting your net, choose a spot by the water. Then, dip your net into the water and get some algae. When your net is full, you can dump it into this bucket," Vexen instructed.

I scoffed. There was no way I would collect algae. What the hell did Vexen want with it anyway? I walked to a weirdly bent tree and, when no one was looking, swiftly climbed to the top. From the top of the tree, I could see the canoe class.

After a quick search, I spotted Sora. Some guy had his arm around Sora's shoulders. Something clenched in my stomach, and I realized it as jealousy. What made it worse was that Sora seemed to be enjoying it.

"Riku!" a voice screamed at me.

I started at the noise, causing me to fall from the tree. "Shit!"

Right before I hit the ground someone caught me. "Whoa, are you alright? I didn't mean for you to fall out of the tree."

I looked up into a face I didn't recognize. Tensing up when I realized that fact, I glared at him. "Who the hell are you? But more importantly, put me down," I said angrily.

The boy smirked then released his hold on me. I fell a few feet and landed with an 'Umph!' on my ass. "The name's Seifer."

I glared at the boy. "Riku. Why were you calling me anyway?"

Seifer shrugged. "Vexen decided to call roll and noticed you weren't here. He told me to find you."

I grimaced. "No way in hell I'm going back and collecting algae."

"What, afraid to get dirty?" Seifer accused, laughing when I glared.

Deciding that I should get up now, I turned around to look for my net. "Ha, no. I just don't see the point of doing something when I don't have to. So, if you would leave, I'll just climb this tree again."

When I found my net, I turned back around and gave it to Seifer. "Take that back while you're at it."

Seifer glared and threw the net at my head. "I'm not your fucking maid. Besides-" Seifer grinned now and threw an arm over my shoulder, "- I think I want to hand out for a while."

I scoffed and threw his arm off my shoulder. "Well, I don't." Looking Seifer up and down, I noticed that he looked about Sora's age. He had blond hair and piercing greenish eyes. "How old are you anyway?"

Seifer smirked when he saw me looking him over. "I'm 15. What about you?"

Waiting a while before answering, I said. "15."

There was an awkward silence for a while. "So," Seifer started.

"Wanna get out of here?" I asked. Now that I had gotten over my initial annoyance at Seifer, he didn't seem like that bad of a guy.

"Thought you'd never ask."

We both got up and walked a path away from everyone else, leaving our nets behind. I didn't know where we were going. It didn't really matter actually, as long as I would be able to meet Sora later.

I let my mind wander. Two days into cam and I made two friends. I think. Could Seifer really be counted as a friend? There was no way I would be asking him that.

"Got any place in mind to go?" Seifer asked.

I looked at my watch. It was 10:40. Only 5 minutes until class was over.

"I was going to meet someone down at the lake actually. I guess you can come along."

"Who're you meeting?" Seifer had stopped walking and was looking at me now. Then he smirked at me, a knowing look in his eyes. "Is it your girlfriend?"

I blushed. "No! I don't have a girlfriend..."

"Is it your _boyfriend_?"

I blushed darker and Seifer smirked. "No! He's just a friend! What's with all the questions?" I asked.

Seifer held up his hands and laughed. "Just wondering."

I grunted in response before walking again. This time I knew where I was going. Seifer fell into step behind me. From time to time he would glance at me from the corner of his eye. It was creeping me out.

"So," Seifer said after we had been walking for a while. We were almost at the lake actually. "Since you don't have a boyfriend... Well, I was wondering if you'd like to go out?"

I stopped walking. "What? How do you know that I'm gay?" I turned to him, a little agitated.

"I don't."

I shook my head. "No."

Seifer laughed. "That's what I thought you'd say."

Glaring, I asked, "Then why the hell did you ask?"

Seifer got close to me and put his hands on my shoulders. "'Cause I'm gonna change your mind eventually." Then he lowered his lips onto mine.

Almost instantly I shoved him off. I brought my fist to his face and grinned when I hit his nose. "Don't fucking kiss me! I hardly know you!"

Seifer held his nose gingerly. "Heh, feisty."

Sora chose this moment to run over to us. Apparently he had been looking for me. "Riku!"

I turned around just in time for Sora to wrap his arms around me. "Hey Sora."

Seifer grinned. "Care to introduce your friend Riku?"

Sora looked over my shoulder at Seifer. When Sora saw that he was hurt, he rushed over to Seifer. "Are you okay?" Sora's hands touched Seifer's nose hesitantly.

Growling, I pulled Sora away from Seifer. "Sora don't help him."

Sora sent a questioning gaze towards me, but didn't make another move to help. "Why?"

"This asshole tried to take advantage of me."

I could feel Sora tense under my hands.

"Riku, you make it seem so much worse. It was only a kiss," Seifer sneered.

Sora turned to me. "He k-kissed you?"

I looked down at Sora. "Yeah, but don't worry. I gave him that bloody nose in return." I looked over to where Seifer was, but he had left. Something told me that he wouldn't be gone long though.

"Well, how was your class?" I asked Sora, changing the subject.

Sora's eyes gleamed and he sounded happy when he answered. "I had fun! I made a friend too! His name is Demyx."

Smiling, ruffled Sora's hair. "That's nice."

"You don't seem very happy. Do you want to meet him?" Sora asked.

I sighed. "Sorry, I'm a little distracted." I ran a hand through my hair. "I'd love to meet your friend."

"Yay!" Sora squealed. He grabbed my hand and dragged me toward the lake. I sent him a questioning gaze. "Demyx said he was staying hear the lake for a while," Sora explained.

I nodded, looking out towards the lake. It was a nice lake; just big enough to have a boat. There wasn't a lot of trees around it though.

"Demyx!" Sora yelled. He let go of my hand and ran towards a tall blond man. The man, Demyx, turned around, smiling when he saw Sora. He held out his hand, expecting a hug, but Sora stopped short.

"Riku, come meet Demyx!"

I nodded and walked over to them. I tipped my head in greeting to Demyx. He waved wildly at me.

"Hey, I'm Riku."

"Demyx."

We all stood there in an awkward silence. I wasn't sure of what to say. Thankfully Sora broke the silence that was starting to smother us.

"What do you guys wanna do?" Sora asked.

"We could go hang out by the pool. I could bring my sitar!" Demyx excitedly offered.

I nodded. "That sounds good but-" I paused. "-what's a sitar?"

Sora gasped. "You don't know what a sitar is?" He giggled when he saw my agitated look. "It's okay. I just learned what it is today."

Demyx sent me an annoyed look when Sora wasn't looking. "It's like a guitar," he explained.

"Oh."

A few minutes later, Sora and I were at the pool. We had decided to go change into our swim trunks while Demyx got his sitar.

"Hey guys!" Demyx said. He jumped up from his chair and ran over. Demyx gave Sora a big hug and my stomach shifted again.

Sora pushed Demyx off when the hug lasted for more than a few seconds. "Hey Demyx."

"Hi," I said, reluctantly being nice. It's not that I disliked Demyx, but... He wanted Sora. Any idiot, besides Sora, could tell.

Demyx nodded at me. He turned to Sora, completely turning away from me, and asked. "Do you like my sitar? I could play something for you."

Sora excitedly nodded and went with Demyx to a chair. I opted to stay by the pool though. Xigbar wasn't here, so I couldn't swim, but I could dip my feet. I sat down in a spot where I could see Sora and Demyx.

Demyx was holding up a blue oddly shaped instrument. It must have been his sitar. He sat down with it and started to play. It must have been good because Sora was clapping his hands excitedly.

"Hey Riku," a voice called. It seemed familiar.

I turned around and saw Seifer. My blood boiled and I asked, "What the hell do you want Seifer?"

Seifer stuck his hands in his pockets and came over. "Look, I'm sorry about earlier. See I got this... this thing in me. And well, it makes me do things that I'm not supposed to do if I don't take my pills." He looked down.

Normally this would sound like a bunch of bullshit, but I had watched something about it. It was a documentary on the disease, but I couldn't remember the name. "Yeah I know what you're talking about. I guess I can let it go, but I swear. If you fucking touch me like that again, I'll burn you alive."

Seifer smirked. "I'd like to see you try." I laughed.

Getting up, I looked over at Sora. He was still listening to Demyx's music. Seifer matched my gaze then gave me a smirk.

"Are you jealous?" he asked.

I spun around to look at Seifer. "Jealous of what?"

Seifer pointed at Sora and Demyx. "The two love birds over there."

I glared. "They're just friends!" Seifer was getting on my nerves quickly.

"Do friends touch like that?" Seifer asked, his smirk growing.

I turned toward Sora and Demyx again. What I saw made me a little mad... okay a lot mad. Demyx had his hands on Sora's cheeks and his forehead on Sora's. I wanted to scream at them, but remembered that Sora was his own person.

Seifer laughed and I turned to glare at him.

"What's so funny?" I asked, my voice dangerously low. My tone only made him laugh more.

"You, you look like a jealous boyfriend!"

I wanted to him something so bad. So I did. I punched Seifer on the shoulder with all my strength. That shut him up. He gasped and held his shoulder.

"Hey, I was just joking!" Seifer complained.

Smirking, I said, "So was I." Seifer scowled and I chuckled. "Friends?"

Seifer smirked, patting my shoulder. "Sure."

"R-Riku," Sora said. He voice had a little panic in it.

Quickly, I turned around to see what was wrong. Sora was looking at me a little desperately. Then I noticed that Demyx was a little ways away, putting up his sitar. I rushed over.

"What's up?" I asked, more than a little worry in my voice.

"I don't want to kiss Demyx."

I smiled a little. "Sora that's nice, but why are you telling me this?"

Sora looked down. "'Cause I think Demyx wants to kiss me."

I resisted the urge to roll my eyes. "Well, just tell him that he's a good _friend_."

Smiling, Sora asked, "Do you think that'll work?"

"Yep."

I sat down in the chair next to Sora. Relief washed over me in waves. I was so glad Sora didn't like Demyx too. Heh, I guess Sora was more than a friend to me now...

"Hey Demyx," Sora started when Demyx sat back down. "Aren't you glad that we're _friends_?"

Demyx's smile deflated a bit. "Yeah, I'm glad that I met you."

Sora smiled. "Good."

I sighed, not sure that it worked. Then I remembered Seifer. My head snapped over to where I left him. He wasn't there though. God, people liked disappearing here.

"I'm going back to my cabin. I'll see you tomorrow in class," Demyx said after a while of silence.

"Well, okay," Sora agreed.

Demyx got up and walked off with his sitar. I watched him the whole time with a smirk on my face. He _had_ gotten the meaning after all.

"Rikuuuuuu!" Sora whined.

We were back in our room now. A while after Demyx left, Xigbar still wasn't at the pool, so we decided to leave. Knowing no other place to go, we went back to our room.

"Yes Sora," I said, trying to keep calm. This kid could be so annoying!

"I'm bored."

I grit my teeth to keep from screaming. "I know. You've told me a million times."

Sora scrunched his face into a pout. Then he walked over to me and tapped my nose. "Then do something about it."

I leaned back on my bed. "Sora, if I had something to do, don't you think I'd be doing it?" I asked.

"Well, yeah."

Sora sat down on my bed. We sat like that for a while; neither of us talking, just enjoying the other's presence. Suddenly Sora jumped up.

"I got it!" he said excitedly.

Sighing, I asked. "Got what?"

"I know what we can do," Sora explained.

I sat up and crossed my arms. "Well, what is it that we can do?"

"We can g-" Sora started, but was cut off when Axel barged into our room.

"Guys," he started, "well actually just Sora. Marluxia needs to see you for something. It should only take a few minutes, so follow me down to his office."

Sora stood up, but looked at me, as if asking my permission to go. I nodded then Sora left with Axel, leaving me all alone.

'What am I going to do now?' I asked myself. As if one cue, Roxas walked into my room. He was in his swim trunks and had his hands on his hips.

"Have you seen Axel? He was supposed to go swimming with me," Roxas all but growled the last part.

I nodded. "Yeah. He had to take Sora to Marluxia's office though."

"Well, do you know when he'll be back?" Roxas asked.

"Nope." I grinned at him. "I could go swimming with you though." I still had my swim trunks on after all.

Roxas looked hesitant. "Well... Okay."

"Cool."

I got up with and walked to the pool with Roxas following behind me. When we got there, Xigbar was sleeping in his chair.

"Xigbar," I said, waking him up. "Where were you earlier?"

Xigbar blinked his eye and rubbed his eye patch. "I had class. Then the students left the room in a mess..."

Sighing, I looked back at Roxas. "Well stay awake we're going to be swimming."

Xigbar nodded. "Yeah, yeah whatever," he grumbled.

I walked over to the pool and got in. Roxas slowly got in. he turned to face me.

"You're not going to hurt me right?" Roxas asked.

"No," I said, laughing. "What makes you think that?"

Roxas sighed in relief. "Well, you look kinda like you hurt people. I mean... you look scaryish."

I raised an eyebrow. "Hmm... Really? Wow... Heh, guess I should smile more."

Roxas smiled. "Yep."

Sora's pov

Axel led me to Marluxia's cabin. It was big, a lot bigger than the others. We stopped at the door and Axel knocked.

"Come in," Marluxia said from inside the cabin.

Axel opened the door and ushered me inside. When I got in, he waved then closed the door. I gulped.

"Umm... Hello. This is Sora," I said quietly.

Looking around, I noticed the lights were off... That was creepy.

"Hello Sora," Marluxia said as he turned on the lights. "I'm glad your could come."

I relaxed slightly. "So am I, I guess."

Marluxia laughed. "Well, I asked you here because I wanted to ask you something. See we have a bonfire here and I was wondering if you'd like to be a part of it. What do you think?"

Squealing, I said, "Yes! That sounds like fun!" I paused. "What exactly would I be doing though?"

"You'd be doing what a counselor usually does. We're short one this year, so we need help. If you're not entirely sure you want to do it, we can find someone else."

I shook my head. "No! I wanna do it."

Marluxia smiled and ruffled my hair. "Great! I'll tell you more about it later on. You may leave now."

I didn't look back when I left. Marluxia really creeped me out. Who was born with pink hair? Hmm... Maybe I should die my hair pink.

"Hey, how did it go?" a voice said, startling me so bad I jumped.

"Ah! Oh Axel you scared me," I put a hand over my heart. "Marluxia asked me to help with the bonfire! Isn't that great?"

Axel nodded. "That's cool."

He turned and walked off towards the cabin. I was probably supposed to follow him, but I didn't want to. Instead I walked toward the pool. Riku would most likely be there.

As I got close enough to see the pool, I noticed that Riku was there. He wasn't alone though. The blond-headed boy from our cabin- I think his name was Roxas- was with him. I felt my stomach twist and I pouted.

"Riku!" I called.

Said boy looked up. When he saw me, he smiled and waved. I ran the rest of the way there.

"Hey Sora," Riku said when I got closer.

Roxas looked up and gave a shy smile. "Hi."

I waved to both of them. Roxas seemed like a good guy. A little shy, but sweet.

"How long have you been here?" I asked. I took off my shirt and shoes and slipped into the pool.

Riku coughed and looked away. "About 5 minutes."

Tilting my head, I asked. "Something wrong?"

Riku shook his head. Then he looked at me with a smile. "I'm fine."

Roxas sighed. "Hey Sora. Axel was with you right?" He paused and I nodded. "Where is he?"

I tapped my chin. "Uhh... Oh! Axel went back to the cabin."

Scowling, Roxas said, "He was supposed to go swimming with me."

"You could always go back to the cabin and get him. We'll wait until you get back," Riku suggested.

"Yeah, I'll do that. I should be back in about 5 minutes," Roxas said with a smile.

He climbed out of the pool. After grabbing his towel, he walked away. I swam over to Riku and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"You sure you're okay?" I asked.

Riku nodded. "Yeah, I'm fine."

We floated there in silence for a while; at least a minute. Finally, Riku moved away. He swam over to the side of the pool and laid his head down.

I sighed. The sad moment was getting boring. I wanted to do something.

"Hey Riku, do you wanna race?"

Riku turned to look at me. "What?"

"Do you wanna race? From the deep end to the shallow."

Smirking, Riku said, "I'm a fast swimmer."

I grinned. "So am I?"

Riku followed me to the deep end and we got ready. I looked over at him. Finally we we're doing something fun.

"1...2...3," I counted.

Right after I said '3', we both shot off. Riku swam under water while I stayed on top. Then I stopped paying attention and focused on swimming. I was going to win.

We both reached the other side at almost the same time. Riku was just a little ahead of me though.

Panting, I tried to steady my breaths. Riku looked to be in a lot better shape. He wasn't even gasping.

"No fair, you won," I said with a pout.

Riku smirked. "Told ya I was fast." He ruffled my hair.

My pout grew bigger. "Aww, it's okay," Riku said. He moved forward and hugged me.

"Ahem," a voice said.

I blushed and turned away from Riku. Axel and Roxas were standing at the side of the pool. Axel had his hands on his hips. Roxas was standing slightly behind him.

"It was just a hug," Riku defended. I blushed deeper.

"Oh really?" Axel asked. "Then why is his face so red Riku?"

I hid my head in my hands. "I'm not red!" I told him.

Axel laughed. "I was just teasing you." He slipped into the water and swam next to me.

Roxas stayed standing where he was. I waved at him. He shyly waved back at me.

"Come on Roxas," Axel said. "You asked me to go swimming with you. Don't just stand there."

Roxas nodded and got in. He swam over to Axel and grasped his hand. "Sorry."

Laughing, Axel said. "No need to worry little one."

Riku snickered when Roxas turned red. I turned around and hit his shoulder.

"Riku!" I complained. "You ruined a sappy moment."

Riku laughed louder now. "It's practically pedophilia. Roxas is only 15 and Axel is... I don't know, but he's older."

Axel grinned. "I'm 18."

Roxas blushed. "You're not going to make a move on me, right?"

Axel smirked and leaned closer to the small boy. "Only if you want me to."

Riku snickered again. "Touching, really, but that's creepy."

I smacked him again. "Riku!"

He smiled at me. "Aww, you feel left out don't you?"

Blushing deeply, I said, "Shut up!"

I swam to the edge of the pool and got out. I looked around. No one else was here. That's just a little strange...

"Hey guys, why isn't anyone else here?" I asked.

They all turned to look at me. Everyone shrugged except Axel.

"It's 'cause there's an air-conditioned game room thing. Xemnas added it in to get more people to come."

"Oh," I tilted my head to the side. "Who's Xemnas."

Axel sighed. "He's the owner of the camp. The guy's a real bastard, but he handles thing well enough. Siax- the blue-haired boy in our cabin- is related to him."

I nodded. Sitting down on the edge of the pool, I stuck my feet int the water. Axel and Roxas made their way to the deep end while Riku swam over to me.

"Wanna get back in?" he asked me.

I looked away. "Not right now. I'll get in in a while."

Sighing Riku laid his head on my knee. "Do you want me to sit with you?"

"No that's okay."

Riku looked into my eyes. Then he went over to where Axel and Roxas were. I wished he would have stayed.

MAGICAL TIME SKIP OF AWESOMENESS!

2 WEEKS LATER! ~~~~~~~~~-bacon

"Riku!" Sora squealed.

He ran over and jumped into my lap. Over the past two weeks I had become a lot more used to Sora. Practically nothing made me tense around him anymore. Even if it was someone else touching me.

"What?" I asked, resting my hands on his hips.

"Today is the bonfire thingy!"

I rolled my eyes. "So?"

Sora pouted. He looked so cute when he did that. "I'm part of it! They're letting me dance in front of people."

"You sound like a stripper," I told him, smirking.

Sora slapped my shoulder. "No I don't! Why can't you be happy for me?"

I laughed. "Sorry. I'll make sure to watch you dance."

Sora blushed and mumbled out a 'thanks'. He climbed out of my lap. Resting his hands on his hips, he sighed. "I'm nervous."

I got up and ruffled his spiky, brown hair. "Don't worry. I'm sure you'll dance fine."

Sora smiled and hugged me. "Thanks."

I ruffled his hair again. "Anything for you. Now come on, it's lunch time."

We walked to the lunch building. We were a little early, but some people were already in line. If you wanted good food, you had to be near the front of the line.

"Let's get in line," I told Sora as I dragged him towards the line.

"Okay!"

We only had to stand there about 5 minutes. Then the line started moving. We got our food quickly and set down at our usual table. Axel and Roxas usually sat with us.

"Hey guys." And here they were. Axel spoke up first, like always. Roxas hardly talked, but he seemed to be getting a little bit more social.

"Hey Axel! Hey Roxas!" Sora greeted. He had a piece of french fry hanging our of his mouth as he waved at them.

I snickered. Sora was such a dork.

"Hey Riku. Hey Sora," Roxas greeted.

They both sat their trays down across form ours and sat down. Axel threw an arm around Roxas' shoulder and kissed his cheek. Roxas blushed and looked down.

"A-Axel don't do that!"

I snickered again. Sora slapped my shoulder. "You're ruining _another_ moment," he hissed out.

Shaking my head, I said, "Sorry."

I looked back over at Axel and Roxas. They were good entertainment. Axel licked Roxas' face and I busted out laughing as Roxas gasped and his face.

"Axel! We're in a public place," Roxas complained.

Axel snickered. "Fine Roxie. I'll wait until we get back to the cabin."

"I didn't mean it like that!"

I shook my head then looked over at Sora. It would be nice to joke with him like that. Though it wouldn't be a joke for me. Sora looked up and caught me watching him. He smiled.

"Hey Riku," Sora started. "Do you wanna go back to the cabin after this? Instead of swimming I mean."

I nodded. "Sure."

"Cool!"

Sora and I finished eating about 5 minutes later. We said goodbye to Axel and Roxas then left.

"Hey Riku," Sora said. He was sitting beside me on my bed.

"Yeah?"

"I-I think that I umm... I like... you," Sora said slowly. He had a light blush on his face.

I looked closely at his face. "What?"

"I," Sora pointed to himself, "like you." Then he pointed to me.

"I like you too," I said, trying to to squeal in excitement.

"Really?" Sora had a giant grin on his face.

I sat my hand on his. "Yeah really."

Sora blushed and looked down. I gently grabbed his face and forced him to looked at me. The I kissed his forehead.

"Riku you missed my lips," Sora said with a giggle.

I laughed. "Sorry." Slowly, I lowered my lips onto his. I let them stay there for a while before pushing against Sora's lips. He seemed to get the point and started to respond.

Too soon though, we both pulled back. Sora's cheeks were a dark pink. I chuckled and rested my forehead on his.

"You're so cute when you blush," I told Sora.

"T-thanks."

Sora pulled away from me. He smiled and poked my nose. "I'm happy," he told me.

I kissed his lips quickly. "I'm glad." I got up from the bed and walked toward the door. I was about to open the door and leave, but Sora hopped up and laid a hand against it.

"Don't leave," Sora ordered softly.

Raising an eyebrow, I asked, "Don't you wanna go to the pool?"

Sora grinned and pulled me back to my bed. "But I wanna know more about you! Like your favorite color?"

I sat down and pulled Sora into my lap. "Well, my favorite color is blue."

Sora leaned against me. "What's your favorite food?"

"Hey, I wanna know your favorite color first."

Giggling, Sora said. "Sorry. My favorite color is purple."

"Hmm, my favorite food is... hmm... Pancakes."

Sora giggled again. "My favorite food is pancakes too!"

I nuzzled my face into his neck. "Awesome."

We spent the next hour answering and asking questions. Still, there was an hour before dinner and a question that Sora had yet to ask.

"Riku what happened to your chest and your back?" Sora asked.

I tensed, something that I haven't done in a while. "It's a long story, kinda."

"Don't worry I have time."

I sighed. "Okay, but you have to promise to not interrupt me until I'm done."

I took a deep breath and started. "It was my dad. I love my dad, he was great, but he had a problem. He was an alcoholic. One night he got real mad 'cause my mom was out too late. I was just sitting in my room when he came in, holding a knife. I jumped up from my bed, tried to reason with him. He was so drunk that nothing I said registered with him. He lunged at me and the rest was just a blur. I never saw my dad again. No one did. He just... disappeared."

Sora was quiet for a moment. Then he slowly wrapped his arms around me. "I'm so sorry," he said quietly.

I stroked his hair. "It's alright. It's a part of my past now."

Sora pushed my hand away. "Don't try to comfort me."

"Sorry," I said laughing. "It comes naturally."

I got up and walked to the door. "Can we leave now?"

Sora nodded and got up to stand beside me. "Sure."

"So you have a boyfriend now?" Seifer asked me.

We were sitting at the bonfire on a log by the fire. I came with Sora, but he had to leave to help the other counselors.

"Yep." I relaxed on the log, well as relaxed as I could get on a log.

"Too bad. I think I was finally getting on your good side," Seifer asked.

I laughed. "Yeah, you're just about a day late."

Then a couple of the counselors, including Sora, came out. I recognized Axel, Xigbar, and Larxene. They stood at the front of the crowd of logs.

Axel stepped forward. "We're going to embarrass ourselves by dancing for you. I hope you enjoy this. Oh, no pictures please." A lot of the campers laughed.

Axel stepped back and some random music started. I couldn't tell what the song was, but it had a nice beat. Then they started dancing.

Everyone busted out laughing. Obviously the dance was coordinated because no one could naturally dance that bad(A/N except for me...). Too soon the song ended and they stopped dancing. I would've loved to have had a camera during that.

Sora skipped over to me; his smile was almost too big for his face. "Did you like it?" he asked.

I nodded. "Yeah, it was hilarious." I stood up. "I think you should teach me how to dance like that."

Sora giggled. "That wasn't real dancing silly."

I kissed him lightly. "Could've fooled me."

MAGICAL TIME SKIP OF AWESOMENESS

~~~1 WEEK LATER 9 DAYS LEFT OF CAMP~~~

Sora's pov

"Axel quit it!" Roxas said, his tone angry.

Axel smirked and ruffled Roxas' blond hair again.

I was sitting in front of them at the pool. We were going to play cards, but Riku had to leave and he accidentally took the cards.

I giggled. "You guys flirt too much," I told Axel and Roxas.

Roxas blushed. "W-what?"

"Please tell me that you know that that is flirting. I mean, it's really obvious."

Axel grinned when Roxas looked up at him with questioning eyes. "You actually like me?" he asked.

"Yeah, you're just to dense to realize it," Axel said.

Roxas blushed and hung his head. "I'm sorry. I-I didn't know. I thought you were just teasing me."

"Nope."

I yawned and swam over to the side of the pool. I wish Riku was here. He made everything a lot more fun. I climbed out of the pool and sat on the side.

"Riku hurry up," I whined to myself.

"Miss me already?" a voice said, making me jump.

"Riku, you scared me!" I complained, getting up. I turned to glare at him with my hands on my hips.

"Sorry babe." Riku smirked and ruffled my hair.

"You're messing my hair up," I said with a pout. I fluffed my hair, but it probably didn't help.

Riku laughed. "Is it even possible to mess your hair up? It never looks any different. Even when it's wet."

Moving my hands to my hips, I said, "That's not true!"

Riku laughed again. "Yeah, it is."

"Well, maybe just a little," I admitted, pouting.

"Will you two stop arguing?" Axel yelled at us.

I had forgotten he was here. "Sorry," I said.

Axel climbed out of the pool to stand beside me. "Yeah, yeah. Riku do you still have the cards?"

"Hmm? Oh yeah, they're right here. Sorry 'bout taking them," Riku said as he handed the cards over.

"It's okay," Axel told him. "Now let's play! Roxas come on."

Once Roxas got out of the pool, we all sat down at a table. Axel was the only one who had real card playing experience, so he was the dealer.

"Okay, we're playing 21," Axel said as he hand each of us two cards.

Riku scoffed. "Isn't that a little kiddish?"

"Yeah, but that's all these two innocent minded kids know how to play. Plus, I'm too lazy to explain anything else to them." Axel sighed as he picked up his own cards.

I laughed when Riku growled. "Give him a break Riku. He _is_ an old man after all."

We all laughed when Axel pouted and crossed him arms. "I'm not _that_ old! I'm only 18," he defended.

"Yeah, yeah. Let's just play now," I said.

Riku's pov

"Why didn't you tell me you could play cards so well?" I whined at Sora once we were back in our room.

Sora shrugged. "I didn't know."

"How could you not know? You won almost every time."

"I never really played cards before," Sora admitted. He finished putting on his pajamas then sat next to me.

I put me arm around his shoulder and asked, "Why not?"

"Never had anyone to play with," Sora answered as he leaned into me.

I laid down, cuddling Sora into my chest as I did so. Ever since the first night Sora slept beside me, we slept together. Axel pretended like he didn't notice when he came to wake us up in the morning.

We laid there in silence for a long time. Finally I spoke up, hoping Sora wasn't already asleep. "Sora who do you live with?"

"With my brother Leon."

"What about you parents?"

Sora griped my hand before answering. "They're dead."

Pulling Sora closer to me, I said, "I"m sorry. I shouldn't have asked."

"It's fine. They died two years ago. I was lucky Leon was 18, so they wouldn't send me to foster care," Sora told me.

Even though Sora was talking about how his parents were dead, he didn't seem sad. He just sounded lonely. I turned Sora around so that he was facing me. Then I kissed him. It was different from all the other times we kissed. This time, I tried to put my comfort into it.

Sora was blushing when I pulled back. "What was that for?" he asked softly.

"I wanted to kiss you," I told him, laughing slightly.

"Hey Riku?" Sora started.

"Yeah."

Sora looked down. "You'll visit me right? I mean after camp is over. We'll still be together, right?"

"Of course," I answered instantly. "I'll visit you all the time."

Sora smiled. "Good." Then he closed his eyes and started to fall asleep.

My own smile disappeared as I thought back to what Sora said. Would I be able to visit him? We lived about 2 hours away from each other. I still couldn't drive, but I was almost 16, so that would make it easier. Well, that didn't matter. I would find a way to visit Sora, no matter what.

MAGICAL TIME SKIP OF AWESOMENESS

~~~~~~~~2 DAYS LATER 7 DAYS LEFT OF CAMP~~~~~~~

"There's a meeting in the middle room today after lunch," Axel told us.

I blink up at him. "What, no good morning?"

Axel laughed. "Sora. Good morning you two!"

Waving my hand at him, I said, "Yeah, yeah. We'll be out in a minute." Axel grinned then left. "Sora wake up," I whispered.

Sora groaned and snuggled closer to my arm, but didn't wake up. I ruffled his hair. "Come on Sora."

Slowly, he blinked his blue eyes open. "G'morning Riku." He reached up to touch my face gently. "You looke tired, let's go back to sleep."

Laughing, I said, "Good try, but if you want to eat breakfast, then you need to wake up."

Sora instantly perked up at the thought of food. He hopped out of bed and rushed to get his clothes on. I copied him, in a much more normal pace, and was soon ready.

"Okay guys, listen up," Axel said loudly from his seat on the table. "Since there's only 7 days left of camp, you won't have anymore classes."

"Yay!" Sora said. He blushed and looked down when Axel shot him a look.

"Let me continue. On the last day of camp, you'll be getting on the same bus you took here right after breakfast."

I sighed. That just took time away from my Sora time. Sora glanced over at me when I sighed and, when he saw my unhappy look, he grasped my hand.

"It's okay Riku. We'll stay in touch. I'll even give you my phone number! I don't have a cell though...," Sora assured me.

I laughed at him rambling way of talking. "That's okay."

MAGICAL TIMESKIP OF AWESOMENESS

~~~~~7 DAYS LATER 0 DAYS OF CAMP LEFT~~~~~

Riku's pov

"Sora hurry up! We're going to miss the bus!" I yelled.

Sora pouted, but ran faster. He was just barely able to keep up with me though. We both got on the bus just in time. The bus driver glared at me, but I ignored him.

I led Sora to a seat in the very back. Once we got settled, my mind wandered back to the first time I saw the brunette. I had thought he was weird and didn't want to talk to him. Heh, how ironic that I actually started to date him.

I threw my stuff under the seat along with Sora's. He held onto my hand tightly.

"I don't want to leave you," Sora told me sadly.

I smirked at him. "Then come live with me."

Sora frowned. "I'm serious Riku."

I ruffled his hair. "I know, I'm sorry. We'll still be able to see each other so don't worry.

"Okay."

Sora rested his head on my shoulder and I wrapped an arm around him. We stayed like that for a while. Every time I looked out the window, the bus seemed to speed up. After what seemed like only a minuted, the bus stopped at an old, dirt road.

"Bye Riku," Sora said sadly.

I grimaced and shook my head. No, this wasn't going to be goodbye. Before Sora could even take a step down the bus aisle, I had grabbed my stuff and was right behind him.

"Riku wh-," Sora started, but I cut him off.

"Just keep on walking."

Sora did keep on walking and I was right behind him. The bus driver gave me a weird look.

"Are you supposed to get off here boy?" he asked.

I nodded. "Yes sir."

The bus driver looked suspicious, but waved me on. I mentally whooped and hurried off the bus.

"Riku why did you get off the bus?" Sora asked.

I shrugged. "I hate goodbyes."

"What about your mom?"

"No worries," I told him. "She won't notice."

Sora face-palmed. "You're her son! Of course she'll notice."

"You're starting to sound like you don't want me here," I said frowning.

Sora frantically waved his hands up and down. "NO! No, I want want here. I do."

Smirking, I leaned over and kissed him. Sora melted into me instantly. His hands tangled into my hair while his lips pushed against mine. I pulled back.

"Now, let me meet your brother," I ordered.

Sora blushed. "O-okay."

I picked my stuff up from where it had fallen while Sora did the same. Then we started to walk up the driveway.

Sora's pov

I knocked on the door to my house. Leon always locked the doors so I didn't bother trying to open it. There was a muffled 'one sec' before the sound of running was heard. Not a minute later the door was practically ripped open.

"Sora!" Leon greeted as he enveloped me in a huge hug.

I hugged back just as tightly. "Leon!"

Leon sat me down gently. "I missed you! Don't go away to camp again."

"I missed you too," I said smiling.

Riku coughed a little to remind me of his presence. Leon looked around me and he narrowed his eyes.

"Who is that?" he asked.

My smile grew even bigger. "This is my friend-" Riku interrupted with a muttered 'boyfriend'. "Ah, right. This is my boyfriend, Riku."

Leon moved me aside so he could get a good look at Riku. I frowned when Riku fidgeted a bit under Leon's gaze. Right when I was about to say something though, Leon spoke up.

"Hey Riku." Leon didn't smile or wave or even hold out his hand. He had retreated back into his shell that only came down with me.

Riku looked pretty confused at Leon's sudden change of emotion.

"Hey," Riku greeted.

I walked past Leon and grabbed Riku's hand. "I'll show you where to put your stuff."

Before we could walk very far, Leon stopped me.

"How long his he staying?" Leon asked.

"As long as he wants, right?" I asked.

Leon sighed and ruffled my hair. "If his parents agree."

I nodded then dragged Riku to my room. When we got inside, I showed him where he could sit his things.

"Your brother's not very strict, is he?" Riku asked.

I nodded. "Nope."

Riku walked over to me and wrapped his arms around my waist. I leaned my head against his shoulder, sighing.

"You should call your mom."

Riku nodded. "I should," he agreed.

"Are you going to?" I asked.

"Nope," Riku said, grinning.

Rolling my eyes, I pushed at his chest. Riku reluctantly pulled away with a frown.

"Call your mom," I told him.

"Fine..."

Riku pulled out his cell phone and called his mom. From the look on his face, he already wasn't enjoying this call. I giggled and Riku sent me a glare.

"Okay, alright... Yes mom... Yes bye... No, bye now... Bye!" Riku said and ended the call.

I looked expectantly over at him. "So?"

"She doesn't care if I stay."

I whooped and threw myself at Riku, practically jumping into his arms. "Yay!"

Riku held me tightly. "Yep, but I probably shouldn't stay too long. School starts back in a month."

My excited grin slowly left my face. "Oh, right. School."

Riku kissed my cheek gently. "Don't get sad."

MAGICAL TIME SKIP OF AWESOMENESS

~~~~1 WEEK LATER~~~~

"Sora can I talk to you?" Leon asked.

I nodded. "Sure."

Riku reluctantly let go of my waist and I got up from my spot on his lap. Leon walked out of the living room with me following. When we got halfway across the house, Leon stopped.

"How long is he staying?" Leon asked.

I frowned. "Why does it matter?"

"Answer me," Leon commanded.

"I don't know when Riku is going to leave. He said he would leave before school starts though," I told him.

Leon nodded. "Okay."

I stepped forward and hugged Leon tightly. "I love you"

Leon patted my back. "I love you too."

Riku's pov

It had been a while since Leon had left with Sora. I laid down on the couch, watching the TV. When Sora finally came back, he had a small smile on his face.

"Riku," Sora called happily.

"Yes?"

Sora laid on top of me before answering. "I love you."

I smiled. "I love you too."

Sora giggled. "Don't ever leave me."

"I won't, I promise."

"Then stay with me," Sora said.

I waited a while before asking, "What?"

Sora placed a chaste kiss on my lips. "Don't go home."

"I have to go home," I told him, shaking my head.

Sora kissed me again. "Why?"

I hugged Sora close to me. "School. My mom. All my stuff."

Sora pouted. "I'm going to miss you though."

"I'll miss you too."

MAGICAL TIMESKIP OF AWESOMENESS

~~~~4 YEARS LATER~~~~~~

Riku's pov

I sighed as I knocked on Sora's door for what seemed like the millionth time. The brown-haired boy wasn't answering his door even though he invited me here.

"Sora answer this damn door!" I yelled.

There were rushed footsteps then the door was ripped open. Sora's smiling face was all I saw before the brunette threw himself into my arms. I easily held the small boy up.

"Riku! I can't believe it's been a week since I last saw you!" Sora said giggling.

I laughed. "Really? We've gone longer..."

"Yeah, but today is our 4 year anniversary!" Sora said excitedly as he detached himself from my grip.

"True."

I looked Sora over. He was wearing the cutest outfit; blue skinny jeans, a black shirt with a sleeping bunny on it, and his converse. He was just too irresistible. I leaned down, catching Sora's lips. Sora responded immediately bye tangling his hands into my hair.

"I love you so much," Sora told me when he pulled back.

My response was immediate. "I love you too."

THE END!


End file.
